


A Fantasy In Itself - Narumitsu/Wrightworth

by Eazbeaz



Category: Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Actor AU, M/M, Narumitsu - Freeform, Wrightworth - Freeform, edgewright, im trash :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eazbeaz/pseuds/Eazbeaz
Summary: hello I’m not working on my fanfic because I’m dumb and I love theatre and two (also dumb) gay lawyersPhoenix is still a lawyer, but he’s also a stage nerd





	A Fantasy In Itself - Narumitsu/Wrightworth

     Oh, god. Phoenix couldn’t help himself.

The theatre. There was something so strangely beautiful about it.

Running in and off the stage, quick costume changes. A fellow actor flashing you a big smile after they just did a huge part, like sung a song, or killed someone. It was so rewarding. Exhausting, for sure, but he still loved it.

And oh god, he hadn’t even mentioned the stage. The _stage_. Breathtaking, it was. Running along the smooth wood, flashing wide smiles at the audience, and even when sweating from running around and singing at the top of your lungs, you’re so excited. Adrenaline pumping so fast through your blood, you put _everything_ into it. Your mind connects with the character’s, and the emotions come out pure. True. Harmonious music, voices all singing in such a lovely way. The orchestra playing their instruments. It was exhausting, but you kept going, because you  _loved_ this stupid activity.

It was difficult to get onto the stage and perform. He had his main job of being a defense attorney of course, but when there wasn’t any big cases to take care of, he’d enroll to play in a musical. Whether he was the lead part or a side character or even just a background character, he loved it. Those stolen breathes between lyrics, in sync dancing... and he was rambling again.

And today, he was at the live performance of a musical written by the owner of the theatre made it themselves.  _The_ _Peasant’s Question_ , it was called, set in a dystopian future. There was a dictating queen who held an unjust rule over her subjects. Phoenix played the king at her side.

They were just getting to the climax.

Phoenix peeked to watch the stage, seeing the queen harshly threatening one of her maids. The steel coldness in her voice was clear, and the maid cowered, looking like she couldn’t breath. The loveliness of acting.

And, just as the queen raised her sword...

“Wait! Hold it!” He rushed onto the stage, his silk cape billowing behind him.

The two’s heads shot to look at him, the queen suspicious, while the maid fearful.

“Go along.” He waved the maid away, before meeting the queen’s cold gaze.

“Why were you harming her?” He spat, his voice full of the pained confusion as well as the anger that his character held.

“Penalizing her.” The queen spat, voice cold.

Phoenix hesitated, trying to make it clear to the audience his hand was lingering near where his shortsword was hanging.

“I can’t believe you.” She hissed in disgust, “Why would you shoo her away?”

He met her steely eyes with his pained ones, before muttering something, “Come closer.”

The queen narrowed her eyes, dark eyes full of suspicion, but she approached him.

In that very moment, he pulled his shortsword out, and made the illusion of stabbingher through the chest.

There was a silence throughout the audience, as well as a few gasps.

The queen’s eyes widened, before they rolled back and she began to fell towards the ground.

Phoenix quickly caught her, looking down at her unmoving body. She didn’t show a flicker of new expression or eye twitch. She was a very good actress.

He sighed, and leaned down. He planted a kiss on her forehead, murmuring “farewell” just loud enough for the audience to hear.

He dropped the body to the ground, and stormed off the stage. As soon as he left the stage, loud music began blaring from the orchestra. He watched the queen get back up, offering a large smile to the audience, before bowing, cheers and clapping coming from the audience. One by one, people came out from backstage, and eventually it was Phoenix’s turn.

He ran out, smiling broadly to the audience. Another loud noise of clapping and cheering went around, and he studied his audience, and as he did so, something caught his eye.

Despite there being a giant crowd of people, and there being a blaring light right in his face, he spotted him.

 _Mil- er- Edgeworth_?

He felt something in him melt. He went to the side for other characters to come out, but he and Miles maintained eye contact. The kind, and so genuine smile on Miles’ face made Phoenix want to jump right from the stage and run to him.

Eventually, the calling was done, and characters left the stage. Yet Phoenix was determined to confront Miles.

Running out of the changing room still dressed as a king, and out of the backstage area, he swung open the door to get to the crowded halls of people shuffling out. Most of them looked at him with surprise, some of them snickering, and others snapping pictures.

But he didn’t care.

Miles had took the time to see his performance.

Panicked, he ran to see if Miles was still in his seat. No.

He ran out of that theatre, looking around wildly.

_There!_

He ran after the man, who was exiting the doors, looking in a rush.

But he didn’t get away fast enough.

Phoenix grabbed his shoulders, now on the open city street. He swung Miles around, and studied his face. He looked flushed and surprised and was looking to the side. “You came!?”

Miles didn’t respond, but his flush grew darker.

Phoenix’s grip on his shoulders slackened a bit, but in that moment, he felt Miles lurching towards him-

_Oh my god._

He felt the man’s lips pressed against his. They were a bit cold, tasting of something minty. Miles was gripping the front of Phoenix’s clothing, and some people had stopped to stare.

_Miles Edgeworth is kissing me._

Phoenix slackened, releasing his tenseness and closing his eyes, pressing his own lips to Miles’. He could feel the man sigh into him, and then smiled just slightly.

“You did wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> eyy thanks for reading!! I made this because I was bored and had an idea while at my concert. sorry for procrastinating with my fic. but here you go  
> \- Commenting appreciated!


End file.
